familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
User talk:Whroll
Haeremai, welcome, talofa, Willkommen, bienvenue, welkom Hello, and welcome to Familypedia, the Genealogy wiki! We volunteers hope you can continue making contributions to articles and/or discussion and other improvements. Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the User:Whroll page. It is live already, but it may soon be reviewed by one of our more experienced editors. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, a visit to will be well worth while. However, all intending contributors, even those experienced with wikis, will get something of value from because our "Help" pages are much more than an editing guide. You could check out the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main features, links to pages that tell you how to edit, and the link to a guided tour of selected pages that illustrate ways you may enjoy using the site. To start right in creating pages for your ancestors, we strongly urge at least one read of so that you get the best setup for easy linking and time-saving. Please consider adding a "Babel" template to your user page, if you have not already done so, so that others know which languages you are comfortable reading. The site is basically in English but there is no prohibition on other languages and we have ways of linking to translations. We already have, for example, over 100 kB in Spanish, dozens of pages in French, and a little Dutch, Russian, German, and Norwegian, with easy ways of linking languages. A good place to start each visit is the ' ', where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam - unpleasant but a fact of life, though Wikia sites get very little.) There's an email list system used to get messages to all listed members: see Familypedia:Mailing list. "Traffic" is not high, so you will not risk flooding your inbox by joining. You're most welcome to add your user page to a category for your country - see Category:Contributors and create a category if yours is not there. Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made through a Forum or on the Talk page associated with each article. Sign and date your contributions there (by typing "~~~~" or clicking the "signature" button), so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. It would be good if you could indicate on your user page how you discovered this site. Please leave a message on my talk page if you think I may help with anything! -- Richard Arthur Norton (1958- ) (Talk) 16:28, March 6, 2013 Welcome from me too, of course! What an enthusiastic start, WH! I've added some relevant pages to the site, including a copy of Haplogroup_I-M253_(Y-DNA) from Wikipedia (without its first map, for some reason). You're welcome to add others similarly, using . I look forward to seeing more of your great-grandparents here. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 01:19, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Progress Hello again, William. "Your" tree page looks much more interesting now that "your" page shows parents. No parents, no tree. Seems you may need to read or re-read the "Guidance" page - under "Create article for person", the "Help: Creating articles" menu item. In particular, please give everyone a birth year or some similar parenthetical disambiguator when they are entered in a form field (except text sections). On the subject of the hanging you experienced when trying to type in a parent - #Paste instead of typing (until we can decide whether we can modify that autocomplete or should disable it) #I recently reported on that in one of our forums. Community Central is not usually a good place to discuss matters that are specific to Familypedia. Have a look at Forum:Index and feel free to use the system - it's like an expanded version of WeRelate's one-page watercooler. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 02:56, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for all the help Thanks for all the help. It was a mistake to presume that things here worked the same way as similar sites! I will learn the differences. Quickly, I hope. "Per varios casus, per tot discrimina rerum tendimus in Latium..." --Vergil Aeneid, Book 1.204-206. -- Whroll (talk) 18:54, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Salve, amice. "Quae tanta insania, cives?" -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:01, March 8, 2013 (UTC) :Ah, yes Vergil again. I had to memorize and dramatically interpret long passages from his work in my Latin classes at the University of San Diego back in the '60s. They quit teaching it there after '65. That was a big mistake. It trains the mind. My teacher later was made the archbiship of San Francisco. Nowadays one can rarely find a speaker of that language! I still can remember some of it. Mostly from his Aeneid, and Horace's Satires. -- Whroll (talk) 22:31, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Place names The answer to the mystery of place names is very simple: our standard for place names is Wikipedia:, so keep another window open on Wikipedia, and look up each place there as you are creating pages. Thurstan (talk) 03:33, March 16, 2013 (UTC) :I appreciate any help I can get. Thanks. I will do as you suggest. Fact remains: place name format in Wikipedia is a mystery to me. :) Whroll (talk) 01:34, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::Wikipedia is also designed by a committee but the committee is much bigger. :) And standards have changed, forcing us to change from time to time if we don't want a growing problem. Example: Wikipedia:Washington, which used to be the state. On the subject of keeping Wikipedia open, I don't: I use our interwiki templates, previewed, to see (opening WP only at that stage) what WP does for a name I expect it to have. You might both like to look at my latest guidance essay, Familypedia:Model place page/procedure, and maybe find flaws in it. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 03:40, March 18, 2013 (UTC) GEDCOM use Thank you for your essay. I've put it on a forum - usually the best place for something that three or more users would or should want to read. I'm not unfamiliar with XML but I've forgotten exactly how it relates to HTML. A one-person GEDCOM would be a bit tedious to create and upload from, but it would be a start! Too bad User:Yewenyi stopped contributing after semi-manually creating 3,000 articles using a GEDCOM+Java (I think) system he had devised. "Import" is available to admins, not just bureaucrats. I would be happy to support your "elevation" to admin status here, so that you could tinker usefully. You are more knowledgeable than a couple of our admins, and you've made far more contributions here than some of them have made in the last few years. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:30, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you for the offer. I am interested in being an administrator. (I'm not sure where to respond.) Whroll (talk) 04:51, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Familypedia:Requests for adminship. I'll go there now. Your relatives Your personal file is bigger than mine, though your cut-down version is smaller. I foolishly thought the 70-odd that I could see attached to you on WeRelate were all that you had. You can get all of them on here easily but the other 7,000+ would keep even a middle-aged person busy. I note your comment about your ancestry.com file not being easy to find. Why not upload your next updated GEDCOM to WorldConnect? I do, every few months, but I've heard of a genealogist who uses it as her backup every night. There are options for hiding sensitive personal info (including complete individuals), but it preserves all your data for you to download. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:40, March 23, 2013 (UTC) :My WorldConnect database is listed at User:Whroll. The Roll Family Windmill Database with Entries: 8351, and Updated: 2012-12-13. All the data is not included there, I have sources, etc., in the notes which are not shown because they include email addresses and other confidential stuff. I never read every word in articles either. That's the art of skimming (The only way to get through eight years at university... no I am not a Jesuit). Whroll (talk) 05:03, March 23, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you for that link. Hard work with so few generations allowed in the pedigrees and even fewer in the descendancies! Thank you for letting the Register go to six. Am I right in thinking that http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=DESC&db=wroll&id=I4654 is the oldest of your known ancestors? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 11:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes (and no), that Thomas SQUYRE is the oldest known ancestor in my WorldConnect database. Thomas SQUYRE does not appear in my Ancestry.com database (yet). I have, I believe, only secondary sources for him or his son. If you climb family trees high enough, secondary sources are all one has available with the limitations of time and space that we have. I have my fingers in so many pies, it's hard to remember where I got the pieces. I have a much, much larger database that I am not going to display in public because it is not "proven" or is in dispute. That database, nicknamed the "DFA" database is "Roll - Lennon Family LARGE." It has 67,069 individuals and 28,258 families. And you know which kinds of people kept records of descent from antiquity (DFA)! :::My Jean Gaston (8th great grandfather), born c1600 in France, possibly Foix, had children supposedly with one Agnes de Navarre (Henry IV king of France ~see below~ was from Navarre) in Scotland during the religious troubles in France where Jean was ringleader of the opposition to the King, and banished for a time to Scotland). The King (Henry IV) was a convert Roman Catholic for political reasons, claiming "Paris is worth a Catholic Mass," and Jean Gaston was still Protestant. Some claim Jean Gaston was the Duke of Valois, son of the King. In any event the Protestant minister who carried the news about the royal connection to the family in America mangled the story so badly that genealogists as a result doubt the whole tale. :::I have another DFA, and that is possibly Matthew Williams (also 8th great grandfather) born about 1628 and died 1679 in Wethersfield, Hartford, Connecticut, United States. His descendant was one of the earliest settlers of New Ark (Newark, New Jersey). I have some research papers containing parts of an English will that may prove the connection if the primary source can be found. This connection is disputed as well. One must always be wary of fraud, often perpetrated in the past for financial gain. This descent is also in dispute, and mostly doubted. I somewhat doubt my DFAs, will share them, but will not put them up for public viewing. :::I'm really more interested in the stories than anything else. I venerate my ancestors, no matter how "good" or "bad" they may have been. I have some interesting ones. I'm interested in in-laws af ancestors and their descendants as well! One of my female ancestors, Metje Andries Grevenraet my 9th great grandaunt, married as a widow, in New York City, the son of Jan Janzoon Van Salee AKA Murat Reis, a Barbary Coast pirate and ancestor of Humphrey Bogart and Jackie Kennedy Onassis. (Salee is a town next to Rabat, Morocco.) So I had an in-law that was a pirate and cousins of in-laws: a famous movie actor and another the wife of an American president. There are many other stories like that. :::I'm not sure what options I have for displaying more depth in the pedigrees, etc. at WorldConnect. I'll look at it. Au revoir. Whroll (talk) 20:00, March 24, 2013 (UTC) ::::Ok ...my database at WorldConnect: I've maxed out all of the display settings and allowed full download of the GEDCOM. Whroll (talk) 20:36, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :::::Good one, William! I enjoy your essays. (By the way, you don't need html for italic in MediaWiki.) "Paris vaut une messe", I recall now. My few American ancestors include a line alleged to descend from an illegitimate son of a Count. (See Herman op den Graeff (1585-1642).) I agree that the stories of one's ancestors are important; but it can be a bit disappointing to find one has been collecting stories about only other people's ancestors. So the "who begat whom" is part of the job. I may include your Squires here just for fun because I like long lines, but people seeing only a WorldConnect "source" can draw their own conclusions. -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 22:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Springfield, New Jersey If your American compatriots are so inconsiderate as to have three places in New Jersey called "Springfield", then yes you do have to have a long name in the "locality" field. Only the first word will show in renderings of the whole place name, because of a variation of the "pipe trick". -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 23:20, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Semantic MediaWiki William, how far have progressed in reading our pages about Semantic MediaWiki? Have you looked at ? -- Robin Patterson (Talk) 04:48, March 26, 2013 (UTC)